Larynne Kasille Laesoron
General Information Name: '''Larynne Kasille Laesoron '''Gender: '''Female '''Height: '''1.72 metres. '''Weight: '''52 kilograms. '''Age: '''155 '''Affiliation: '''The Alliance (former), The Sin'Dorei, The Aurelian Occult '''Occupation: Currently none, mortally wounded and stripped of her rank. '''Status: '''Alive '''Relatives: '''Arysa & Kelan Laesoron (parents), Clarysa Dawndancer (sister, estranged) Physical Description Larynne possesses the same perfectly sculpted facial features that are inherent to her race, making her quite beautiful to most, but no more than average amongst her own people. Her almond shaped eyes often narrowed in deep concentration and her mouth usually a straight line of determination, she seems to have a rather stern disposition. With a toned but not overly muscular body and comely face, she is quite pretty. She carries herself in heavy, ornate armor, inscribed with many scriptures, images and runes of which most would not say anything to anyone but her. The motive most prominent on her wargear is that of a serpent of a sort following its own tail, thereby making a full circle. This can be found studded with gems on one of her pauldrons, as well as a miniature version in one of her many ear piercings. Larynne seems to favor heavy weaponry, usually carrying either a heavy thunderhammer with a crackling power field, or a regal broadsword. Personality Her disposition appears somewhat haughty and she often seems to look down on those she judges unworthy or savage, particularly Orcs and Trolls. She also has a notable dislike of both Night Elves and Draenei, though the former is the strongest. However, amongst her friends she appears friendly enough, though a little gruff in demeanor. She possesses a rather cultured accent, further reinforcing her haughty attitude. In combat she is a ruthless opponent fully convinced of her own ability and power. If her opponent makes a mistake Larynne is on it in a flash and exploits their error to the fullest. Though firmly believing that officers should lead by example, she understands the tactical advantage of leading from the rear and is as often found there directing the battle as she is directly on the front lines. History Youth Larynne was the second daughter born to the Laesoron family, a wealthy couple of historical experts and sorcerers though not of noble blood. Her sibling, Clarysa, had been born thirty years earlier and was entering her teen years by the time of her sister's birth. Larynne soon became her parents favourite due to her inate skill with the arcane at a young age already and they treated her like a princess, teaching her in both the pursuit of knowledge as well as the ways of the sorcerer. Despite their differences in treatment, Larynne nevertheless grew very close to her sister Clarysa. A few years into her study as a true mage, however, her progress in the arcane stuttered and finally halted: she found she could not learn the extreme control of mind and body that she required to manipulate the arcane mysteries in the way that was needed of her. She dropped out of her magical studies and started training in arms, something she was surprisingly apt in. Her hunger for knowledge was never sated though, and she kept learning everywhere she could. The Wars During the Second War Larynne remained safely within the walls of Silvermoon City, her rich father having spared her from assignment to the frontlines, something she secretly loathed him for. It was during this time she also met her future co-commander of the Aurelian Occult, Jasem Viccarson, who was visiting the city for business of his own. A decade later, when the Scourge marched upon Silvermoon City during the Third War, the Laesoron family found itself living in a district right in the path of the mindless dead. Clarysa had fallen ill at that point and though her parents urged her to leave her sister, Larynne never did. She dragged Clarysa through the streets and through the woods, away from the Scourge and her parents who had by then fled the area. Though deadly ill, Clarysa survived due to Larynne's basic magic skills and her own extreme endurance. With nothing left in their homeland and no longer able to count on their parents, the two sisters decided to split up after realizing they both wanted something completely different from their lives. Larynne joined Prince Kael'thas' Blood Elves and found herself in actual combat very soon, a situation she adapted to with natural skill and a brilliant tactical mind. The Aurelian Occult Despite having served with the Sunfury Blood Elves she held no love for Prince Kael's army after the years she served him and about two years after the Third War shetravelled alone, picking through the ruins of once great civilizations and searching through ancient spellbooks. When the Blood Elves joined the Horde, Larynne returned home with a new purpose: restoring a once ancient brotherhood of men and women who were keepers of forgotten knowledge. Together with Jasem Viccarson she founded the Aurelian Occult, of which she would command its martial elements. The Occult thrived for a time, finding treasure troves of forgotten knowledge and winning several notable people to their cause, including Grondar Stormbinder, Champion of the Horde, and his daughters, Deathstalker Captain Udrahn Baratheus, former Kirin Tor wizard Azariah Aramedes and Besai, Warden of the Rolling Plains. Recently However, it was not meant to last. Rumours go that First Magus Jasem found an artifact of terrible power and wished to keep it hidden from Larynne, but she found out and Jasem turned half the Occult against her. Headed by Jasem Viccarson, Azariah Aramedes and Darasda Stormbinder, the traitors struck fast and hard and killed half of Larynne's standing forces before they could mobilize. Larynne's loyalists retreated to the Great Library to make their stand. There Larynne personally slew Aramedes and torched the library by her own hand before Jasem could win its invaluable knowledge all to himself. Entering single combat against the death knight Darasda, she eventually lost and was mortally wounded. Both sides having taken tremendous losses, it was every man and woman for themselves as they fled the burning library. With their Captain-General mortally wounded and their First Magus turned traitor, the Occult was done for. It is said that the wound Larynne took is cursed and that even now she still shows no signs of healing, despite everything that her remaining loyalists have done for her. Reportedly one side of her face has been mutilated and she has been rendered mute, but nothing can be sure as to this rumour. Udrahn Baratheus, now Lord of Northfell, is rumoured to have slain Jasem in her name weeks afterwards. Darasda Stormbinder is supposedly in hiding, fleeing the Warchief's Justice. Larynne has not been seen again and it is supposed her wounds were fatal after all. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf